Pequeña hada de hielo
by Chibi Andy-chan
Summary: Antes de que el invierno terminara,Marisa encontró un hada herida entre la nieve y decide llevársela y ayudarla,pero ella no sabia que alguien mas buscaba al hada.
1. Una sorpresa entre la nieve

**Aclaraciones:**

***Los personajes de Touhou le pertenecen a su creador ZUN.**

_Capitulo 1.-_

_Una sorpresa entre la nieve.~_

Era un día frío en Gensokyo,el sol era casi imposible de ver por las grandes nubes que lo cubrían,la noche anterior había nevado por esa razón la nieve se encontraba por todos lados,era perfecto para jugar con ella y muchos habitantes lo aprovechaban. Incluso una bruja ordinaria que volaba sobre el bosque en busca de algún tesoro o algo que llamara su atención.

Su nombre es Marisa Kirisame,una bruja ordinaria según ella,para algunos es una buena persona pero tiene habilidades de conseguir objetos sin que nadie lo note,es decir,una ladrona,su pasatiempo es recolectar objetos "útiles" para su colección.

Como era invierno Marisa no vestía como normalmente lo hacia,después de todo el clima frío no la beneficia al 100% llevaba una gran bufanda de color rojo con un moño del lado izquierdo,tenia lo que parecía ser un gran suéter de color negro con botones dorados,una falda negra hasta las rodillas con un delantal blanco que tenia un dibujo de un hongo en la parte inferior del lado derecho,botas largas de color negro y llevaba su sombrero de color negro solo que el moño que normalmente usa era de color rojo haciendo juego con su bufanda.

Mientras volaba sobre el cielo a dirección al Templo Hakurei algo logro llamarle la atención,logro ver una extraña luz,se detuvo rápidamente y se acerco a donde vio la luz mientras bajaba lentamente hacia aquel lugar.

Al tocar el suelo sintió como sus pies tocaban la nieve,comenzó a camina con mucho cuidado buscando que fue lo que causo aquella luz,de repente observo como algo se movía entre la nieve,rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol que era lo bastante grueso para ocultarla a simple vista,se acomodo de tal forma que pudiera ver que había frente a ella pero sin que la vieran a ella.

Pudo observar un cuerpo pequeño sentado en la nieve parecía ser una niña pequeña sacudiendo parte de sus ropas las cuales estaban cubiertas de nieve,poco a poco con dificultad se puso de pie mostrando un par de alas en su espalda.

_-Acaso sera una especie de hada?-_pensó con mucha duda,las alas de aquella niña no eran iguales a las de otras hadas que ella había visto antes,estas parecían ser cristales de hielo pero con algunas extrañas grietas en ellas,aquellas alas reflejaban un poco la luz de aquel bosque,al parecer Marisa encontró la causa de la extraña luz.

Con mucha curiosidad observo a la niña tenia el cabello y los ojos color azul claro,vestía un vestido de color azul un poco mas oscuro,con mangas largas de color blanco,los bordes de su vestido eran azul turquesa,tenia una corbata de color rojo y varios accesorios de su vestido también eran de color rojo,usaba calcetas blancas debajo de las rodillas,zapatos azules y una cinta muy grande de color azul oscuro decorando su cabello. Después de aquella observación Marisa pensó que podría ser un hada de hielo,el color de sus ropas lo hacían parecer mas obvio no solo por las alas.

Antes de que Marisa diera un paso ya sea para irse o acercarse,el hada comenzó a ponerse de puntitas sobre la nieve,moviendo un poco sus alas pero estas apenas respondían,pero aun así el hada trataba de volar intentando diferentes movimientos,como subir a una roca y al verla hacer tales acciones le causaban gracia no solo por que algunas eran un poco tontas,si no que le daba ternura verla,a diferencia de otras hadas,ella lucia como una niña d años.

El tiempo paso y ya se estaba haciendo tarde el hada todavía no podía volar y Marisa no había salido de su escondite,a pesar de que no importaba cuanto intentara volar el hada no lo conseguiría sus alas estaban muy dañadas,Marisa lo sabia y al parecer el hada también pero aun así ella seguía intentadolo una y otra vez. Eso hizo que Marisa recordara las veces que entrenaba su magia a pesar de que era imposible realizar alguna acción ella no se rendía tan fácil...solo lo dejaba cuando se aburría.

De repente el hada cayo al suelo,mientras observaba sus alas varias veces,no solo tenia las alas lastimadas también tenia varios raspones y moretones,se hacia tarde y no sabia donde estaba,no podía volar y no sabia donde estaba,aquellos pensamientos hicieron que los ojos del hada se humedecieron al poco tiempo unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar rápidamente se cubrió los ojos con sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar pensando que nadie la vería,estaba menos eso pensaba ella,Marisa logro ver cada una de sus acciones,sintió mucha lastima por ella así que decidió acercarse.

Al estar mas cerca logro ver mejor los raspones y los moretones que tenia el hada algunos lucían mas graves de lo que pensaba,esto hizo que se sintiera peor,por alguna razón a ella no le gustaba ver aquella escena,sentía preocupación al tener a alguien pequeño y muy lastimado frente a vez que se acerco se agacho frente a ella y con cuidado comenzó a acariciar su cabeza revolviendo un poco sus cabellos. El hada no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se acerco al sentir aquel acto rápidamente limpio sus lagrimas y volteo a ver quien estaba frente a ella con una expresión muy curiosa.

Ambas se observaron por un momento el hada la observaba con curiosidad mientras que Marisa seguía acariciando su cabeza,aquella acción tranquilizo al hada y cuando la miro mas tranquila decidió romper aquel silencio que había adornado al bosque.

-como te llamas?-pregunto Marisa con curiosidad

-Me llamo Cirno-le contesto un poco alegre-quien eres tu?

-Yo soy Marisa Kirisame,la bruja ordinaria-se presento con una sonrisa

-ooh-dijo sorprendida

-y dime Cirno que haces aquí?

-...no lo se-contesto casi en un susurro

-eeh? como que no lo sabes?

-...yo volaba tranquilamente...pero algo se acerco..y..-al decir aquellas palabras se toco la cabeza mientras hacia gestos de dolor-...no lo recuerdo..-dijo como si nada hubiera pasado

-eso es extraño-dijo Marisa,observo el cielo,ya era muy tarde tenia que irse de allí antes de que cayera la noche pero no quería dejarla sola-y dime quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Cirno la voltio a ver con una expresión extraña-yo no tengo casa-dijo tranquilamente-vivía con alguien pero no se donde esta y sin ella no puedo volver a casa-dijo bajando la cabeza

Marisa se sorprendió,al no saber como era la persona y por que el día estaba a punto de acabarse no la podían buscar,pensó un poco y recordó que el templo estaba mas cerca de su casa,pensó que tal vez podía quedarse allí junto a Cirno,se levanto del suelo y tomo su escoba,miro a Cirno con una sonrisa y le dijo-ya se esta haciendo tarde y buscarla sera mas difícil así que quieres venir conmigo? prometo ayudarte a buscar mañana

Cirno solo la observo parpadeando varias veces para después sonreír,asintió la cabeza,en ese momento Marisa la tomo con cuidado y le pidió que se sujetara de su espalda que no se soltara por nada,una vez lista ambas comenzaron a volar abandonando al bosque.


	2. Visita al Templo Hakurei

**Aclaraciones:**

***Los personajes de Touhou le pertenecen a su creador ZUN**

_Capitulo 2.-_

_Visita al Templo Hakurei.~_

Mientras ambas volaban por el cielo este comenzaba a notarse mas oscuro,aun así en lugar de dirigirse a la casa de la bruja se dirijan al templo,por que era el mas cercano ademas una visita a su mejor amiga podría enterarse de algo interesante o "pedir prestado" algo. Llegaron al Templo Hakurei,abajaron con cuidado y caminaron hacia la puerta del templo,antes de entrar Marisa observo las heridas de Cirno al parecer ya habían comenzado a sanar pero sus alas lucían igual de agrietadas,se sintió un poco aliviada al ver ese cambio después de eso abrió la puerta.

-Hoooolaaa Reimu!-saludo con mucha energía como suele hacerlo

-ah? hola Marisa-saludo sin voltear a verla ya que estaba preparando té

-ooh llegue a tiempo para tomar algo-dijo entando al templo acercándose a Reimu

Reimu solo se limito a tomar otro vaso sin contestarle a lo que había dicho,volteo a ver a Marisa y observo algo extraño detrás de ella,se levanto de donde estaba sentada para poder ver mejor que era lo que traí al hada que estaba parada frente a la puerta,nunca la había visto antes y era obvio que ella nunca había visto el templo ya que volteaba a todos lados pero seguía parada en ese lugar-y ella es?-pregunto mirándola de forma seria llamando la atención de las dos visitantes

-ella es Cirno un hada que me encontré-dijo acercándose a Cirno-se quedara conmigo

-no me digas que estas comenzado a raptar hadas?-pregunto seria con un tono un poco burlón después de todo la naturaleza de su amiga hacia que sacara a cualquiera de su hogar

-que? no claro que no-dijo rápidamente-solo la cuidare esta noche y después la ayudare-dijo feliz observando a Cirno,ella solo le sonrió,Reimu se sorprendió por la respuesta despertando un poco su curiosidad.

-ayudar? que paso?-pregunto algo curiosa,Marisa se le acerco

-observa sus alas y me entenderás-le susurro-hey Cirno no quieres té?-le pregunto a Cirno mientras la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a la pequeña mesa donde Reimu estaba preparando el té

Reimu hizo caso a Marisa y comenzó a observar con cuidado las alas de Cirno,pudo ver que estaban muy agrietadas y apenas se movían,eso explicaba por que el hada no flotaba como mayoría de las hadas suelen hacerlo,ademas logro ver heridas en sus rodillas,ahora entendía por que Marisa quería ayudarla para ser un hada aquellas heridas eran muy graves y tardaría en sanar tal vez algunos días.

Cirno tomo un poco de té que Marisa le había ofrecido,con un sorbo la pequeña hada hizo un gesto de disgusto sacando la lengua tirando el té mientras lo congelaba,ambas humanas se sorprendieron para su suerte no tenia que limpiar ya que el hilo cayo al suelo pero no se rompió,también una pequeña risa salio de los labios de ambas después de todo la expresión de Cirno fue muy divertida-estaba muy caliente-dijo Cirno mientras se sobaba un poco la lengua,esto solo hizo que la carcajada fuera un poco mas fuerte.

Marisa levanto el vaso observando el liquido que ahora se encontraba congelado-wow quedo mas helado de lo que pensé-comento mirando el vaso,eso solo hizo que Cirno se sintiera feliz

-y dime cuanto tiempo se quedara contigo?-pregunto Reimu mientras timaba un sorbo de su té

-no lo se-contesto como si nada mientras movía una almohada junto a ella e invitaba a Cirno sentarse en ella,sin pensarlo dos veces le hizo caso. Reimu solo suspiro por alguna razón no se sorprendía por aquella respuesta.

Cirno observo a Reimu de pies a cabeza era diferente a Marisa pero aun así sabia que ambas eran de la misma especie,en esos momentos Reimu vestía un vestido de color rojo con decoraciones blancas le llegaba hasta las rodillas,como era invierno tenia mangas largas sin dejar descubiertos sus hombros (como normalmente lo tiene),traía calcetas blancas arriba de las rodillas,zapatos color café,tenia una gran moño color rojo con blanco en su cabeza y decoraciones del mismo color del moño en dos de sus mechones del cabello. Parecía ser una miko que le habían comentado pero...quien fue la persona quien le dijo?...no lo recordaba con claridad.

Sin darse cuenta no había notado cuando ambas humanas comenzaron una especie de discusión-por favor solo sera esta noche-decía Marisa

-Se supone que tu cuidarías de ella,así que se supone que debería pasar la noche en tu casa no?-dijo Reimu casi sin interés

-Pero esta algo lejos y ya es noche no puedo llevármela así como así-dijo señalando a una de las ventanas

Reimu se quedo en silencio por un momento sabia que era de noche y el hogar de Marisa no era el muy apropiado para un hada lastimada,aun así no podía evitar en pensar la gran cantidad de consecuencias al tenerlas en el templo pero solo seria una noche y como no sabia que Marisa seguiría molestándola con eso no tenia mas opción que aceptar-solo una noche-dijo sin estar satisfecha-pero me debes una-termino de decirle para luego ver a Cirno,ella solo las observaba sin decir nada,Reimu al verla tan tranquila pensó que tal vez no pasaría nada pero pensar en las bromas que podría hacer un hada de hielo la hacían arrepentirse mas y mas sobre dejarlas una noche en el templo.

-Ze! gracias Reimu-dijo muy feliz ignorando el hecho de que le debe una a Reimu-haré algo de sopa de hongos para cenar-dijo para dirigirse a la cocina

-oye!-dijo Reimu-espero que esos hongos sean comestibles-dijo recordando una ocasión donde Marisa dio de comer sopa a Suika con unos hongos muy extraños,si la oni antes era muy borracha fue peor con esa sopa.

Cirno observo a Reimu-tu eres una miko?-pregunto curiosa

Reimu solo la observo,aquella expresión se le hizo en cierto punto tierna pero no demostró eso y solo le contesto-si,soy la sacerdotisa de este templo

-aah si luces como me dijeron-comento mientras observaba sus manos,al parecer las pocas heridas que tenia en las manos ya casi sanaban por completo

-si,mayoría de los que viven en Gensokyo me conocen-dijo tomando algo de té

-ya veo-dijo tranquila se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta,la abrió con cuidado y salio al la observo,siendo honesta no quería salir,pero no quería que hiciera una broma,así que con mucha pereza la siguió.

Cirno camino hasta llegar frente a la caja de donaciones,antes de que Reimu llegara a donde se encontraba algo extraño apareció cerca de Cirno dejando caer algo,ella escucho y volteo a ver que era,lo recogió del suelo era una moneda pero eso no le importaba,así que se acerco a la caja y dejo caer allí la moneda,Reimu logro ver que el hada hacia una donación pero había veces que las personas que donaban pedían buenos deseos en invierno pero Cirno no lo hacia,esto le llamo la atención así que se acerco.

-gracias por la donación,pero no vas a pedir buenos deseos?-pregunto observándola

-buenos deseos?-dijo muy curiosa

-si,veras hay veces que las personas que donan a un templo suelen pedir buenos deseos en esta época del año,no es obligatorio solo lo hacen si quieren-dijo recordando los buenos deseos que alguna vez habían pedido al templo

Cirno susurro algunas palabras que Reimu logro escuchar pero no dio opinión alguna sobre eso,de repente escucharon la voz de Marisa diciendo que ya había preparado la sopa así que entraron otra vez al templo solo que Reimu tardo un poco mas en entrar al templo.

-se que estas aquí,no se por que...pero si quieres entrar puedes hacerlo solo no intentes robar nada-dijo para luego sentir una suave brisa y despues entro al templo

La noche fue un poco larga en el Templo Hakurei no solo por la visita si no también por que Suika había llegado mas ebria de lo que era y no paraba de hacer escándalo en especial por saber que mas gente se quedaría esa noche y quería hacer una fiesta,cosa que no pudo ser por que la oni se quedo dormida,Cirno se durmió poco después de Suika,había tenido un día largo y esperaba que tal vez al despertar,al día siguiente sus alas se encontrarían en mejor un momento de la noche solo Reimu se encontraba despierta con un vaso de té en la mano y otro en la mesa,aun que este otro ya estaba a la mitad.

-al menos quieres dejarte ver mientras tomas el té-dijo Reimu sin mucha importancia

Frente a ella una brecha dimensional se abrió dejando el paso a una mujer-no creí que eso te molestara querida Reimu-dijo la mujer sentándose mientras tomaba el vaso-tal vez podamos platicar tranquilamente esta noche-dijo tranquila,Reimu solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.


	3. Momento entre humano y yokai

**Aclaraciones:**

***Los personajes de Touhou le pertenecen a su creador Zun**

_Capitulo 3.-_

_Momento entre humano y yokai.~_

Reimu no estaba sorprendida por la presencia de aquella mujer,después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada,en especial en las veces era agradable platicar con ella pero nunca sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la yokai.

-Que te trae por aquí Yukari?-pregunto mientras dejaba el vaso de té sobre la mesa,esperando una buena respuesta y no solo una excusa por parte de la yokai

-solo paseaba-dijo sirviéndose mas té

-no me sorprende de ti-dijo Reimu para después suspirar

-pero tu si me sorprendiste querida-dijo tomando un sorbo de té

-a que te refieres?-pregunto muy confusa por aquel comentario

-no estas usando las mangas como normalmente las usas-dijo señalando las mangas del vestido de Reimu,sus hombros se encontraban totalmente cubiertos

-que esperabas? hace frió por eso estoy así-dijo un poco enojada volteando a otro lado evitando a toda cosa algún sonrojo,Yukari solo soltó una risita por la respuesta que recibió de la miko del templo.

Reimu observo las clases de ropas que utilizaba la yokai en esos momentos,no era de sorprenderse usaba un vestido con mangas largas de color rosa y morado,le llegaba hasta las rodillas,traía su sombrero rosado con una cinta roja enfrente,tenia dos moños rojos en dos mechones de su cabello,traía unas botas de color café y llevaba consigo su sombrilla solo que en ese momento la tenia cerrada y la tenia a un lado de ella.

-dime donde encontró esa hada la bruja?-pregunto Yukari de repente

-por que te interesa?-dijo Reimu observando con curiosidad y confusión a la yokai

-solo es curiosidad-le contesto mientras metía su mano en una brecha dimensional sacando de ella una botella de alcohol

-en el bosque-dijo sin mucho interés,al no estar segura para que quería esa información la yokai-cualquiera puede encontrar un hada en el bosque-dijo recordando las veces que pasaba por algunos de los bosques de Gensokyo siempre había gran cantidad de hadas volando por esos lugares,sin importar la estación del año.

-ya veo,encontrar una hada con las alas hechas casi trizas es casi imposible-comento con la botella a la mitad

-lo se,pero que se puede hacer-dijo mientras acomodaba una cobija entre sus piernas-las hadas mejoran rápido,tal vez en unos 3 días a lo mucho ya se encuentre mejor

Después de decir eso ambas quedaron en silencio por unos momentos,Reimu no entendía por que Yukari tenia interés sobre el hada de hielo pero lo que si sabia y no podía negar era que le ocultaba algo,nunca logra predecir que hará Yukari,había algunas ocasiones muy extrañas para ser exactos en donde lograba descubrir los planes de la yokai antes de que los pusiera en marcha tal vez esa noche podría ser algunas de esas ocasiones.

-tu conoces al hada que encontró Marisa?-pregunto Reimu de forma seria

-no-contesto sin interés-pero sus alas me llaman la atención es todo-dijo volteando a ver la ventana,la noche lucia muy tranquila y al parecer ya no iba a nevar otra vez,después de todo unas semanas mas terminaría el invierno para dar paso a la primavera.

-es verdad a mi también-dijo sin pensar,recordando el por que Marissa quería ayudar al hada de hielo,con el estado de sus alas era una herida muy grave y no podía volar ni siquiera flotar.

-si te preocupa por que no la ayudas también-dijo de repente Yukari con una sonrisa después de oír aquel comentario

-no creo que sea necesario-dijo tranquila-el bosque mágico no es peligroso para Marisa y Cirno,mas bien Marisa es un peligro-dijo Reimu recordando algunas situaciones donde cierta bruja haciendo travesuras a las pocos residentes de aquel bosque,solo había una persona que no podía hacerle bromas y el por que era un misterio.

-y si encontraran a la cosa que lastimo al hada de esa manera-dijo observando a la persona frente a ella-no seria peligroso

-que insinúas Yukari?-dijo Reimu de forma sorprendida y algo frustrada,por que de repente aquella yokai de mente despreocupada decía algo como eso,acaso sabia algo respecto sobre lo que sea que haya lastimado a Cirno? el decir que ella ayude sea para hacer el trabajo que ella no quiere? que beneficios puede tener? y muchas mas preguntas se formaron en su mente respecto aquella platica.

-el hada no es el único ser que ha sido lastimado este día-dijo de forma seria sin quitar una expresión de tranquilidad-son muy pocas pero no puedo decirte con exactitud si es grave o no

-puede que solo sea una coincidencia-dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la barbilla,ese día fue tranquilo y al único que vio lastimado fue al hada de hielo,pero por la seriedad en las palabras de la yokai no podía decir si era cierto o falso.

-también pensé lo mismo pero es diferente-comento mientras sacaba otra botella de alcohol de una brecha dimensional-algo extraño esta pasando,algo que podría amenazar a Gensokyo

-por eso quieres que ayude? para investigar mas de ese asunto por ti-dijo señalando lo mas obvio respecto a lo que había escuchado,si algo amenazaba la paz en Gensokyo ella tenia que actuar,aun que en esta ocasión no seria como las anteriores.

-no me refería exactamente a eso,pero si es algo grave debemos evitar lo peor en especial tu que eres la gran miko,querida-dijo con una sonrisa después de todo Yukari confiaba en que Reimu pudiera detener cualquier amenaza,era especial,para la yokai aquella humana era una excelente miko.

Reimu suspiro ella ya conocía sus obligaciones como miko del Templo Hakurei así que no era necesario que se lo dijera alguien mas pero eso no era para nada importante solo la fastidiaba un poco-veré que puedo hacer-dijo tranquila evitando de cualquier forma mostrar su fastidio-mañana comenzare con eso

Yukari solo sonrió al escucharla y Reimu volteo a ver a otro lado...

Después de aquella platica y un momento de silencio volvieron a platicar entre ellas,puede que ambas sean en cierta forma muy diferentes se llevaban bien,se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y aun así seguía manteniendo aquel contacto que cada día causaba que su amistad fuera mas fuerte.

En un momento de la noche Reimu ya no pudo mas y sus parpados la traicionaron haciendo que se quedara dormida justo donde estaba,poco a poco su cuerpo caía al suelo pero antes de que su cabeza tocara aquella madera,sentir el frió que pudiera tener el piso del templo,en lugar de eso se sintió cómodo,sin frió,eso era por que Yukai gracias a su capacidad de manipular los bordes de las dimensiones,logro colocar la cabeza de Reimu en sus piernas,mientras comenzaba acariciarla.

A diferencia de Reimu ella no sentía sueño,ella en cierto modo era nocturna a comparación de los demás,era extraño verla fuera de su casa de día por que la noche era su escenario diario,podía vagar y disfrutar de la vida cuanto quisiera sin mucho escándalo o algo por el estilo.

Pero esa noche fue diferente,se quedo allí junto a Reimu toda la noche haciéndole compañía a pesar de que ella ya estuviera dormida,aun que su mente no podía evitar pensar sobre la posibilidad de una amenaza,solo ella sabia que tal vez un nuevo incidente,seria peor a otros que haya habido en Gensokyo.


End file.
